When Life Gives you Lemons, Sell Them!
by Valkyrie Celes
Summary: Momo is selling lemonade to get a stuffed bunny. Jr tags along and makes sure she gets it, by any means nessecary. Humorous ficlet, please review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own XenoSaga 1, 2 or 3 any of its people places or things. I do on the other hand, own the lemonade stand. **

**Here's a funny little ficlet I thought of when I was bored, review if you like it, I've got tons more ideas where this came from. Enjoy!**

**Jr and Momo sat in the town square of 2nd Miltia behind a large table. The table was full of cups, ice, and several pitchers of lemonade. Behind the table was a portable refrigerator holding the rest of their supplies, it sat behind a curtain so it wouldn't make them look tacky.**

**"Jr," Momo said innocently.**

**"Yeah, what is it Momo?"**

**"Why did you come with me to sell lemonade? I mean, I'm glad you did but I didn't exactly picture you the lemonade selling type."**

**Jr smiled broadly. **

**"Well it is my day off, and why spend it around a bunch of guys when I can spend it with a cute girl like you. Selling lemonade is just a bonus."**

**Momo smiled, her face lit up with joy. **

**"I hope we make a lot of money."**

**"Yeah, so do I. What exactly do you want this extra money for anyway?"**

**"Oh." She replied excitedly. "Well I saw this stuffed bunny in a shop window, it was the same size as me and I thought it would be perfect for my room." Her eyes gleamed as she thought of all the different ways to decorate her room with the stuffed toy. Jr smiled at the girls excitement, realizing how much of a little girl she truly was.**

**"Hey," Jr looked at a man passing by. "There's someone now, go on Momo, charm him into buying lemonade, you can't lose with that cutesy charm of yours."**

**Momo blushed, then called to the man passing by.**

**"Excuse me sir." She asked innocently. The man looked at her confused.**

**"Uh, would you like to buy some lemonade? It's only 5 GP a cup, will you sir pretty please?" she said her last words a sweetly as she could, the man stared at her then at the cups.**

**"Is this stuff safe?" he asked suspiciously. Jr glared at him.**

**"Of course it's safe, what do you think, we're selling drugs in the cups?"**

**"JR!" Momo gasped, a nervous look on her face. The man glanced at both of them harshly.**

**"Sorry kids, I'm not thirsty."**

**Momo looked down, her face filled with the disappointment of a child. Tears started to well in her eyes as her voice became shaky.**

**"Uh Momo, I think we need some more ice."**

**"Oh, okay." Momo slumped behind the curtain. Jr waited for her to be completely out of earshot, then he whipped out his pistols, jumped on the table and pointed them to the mans head. The man looked at him in shock.**

"**Your gonna buy some lemonade bitch!" he said cocking his pistol at the mans head, the man panted exasperatedly.**

**"Your crazy man, its just lemonade let it go!"**

**"I'll let it go when you buy some lemonade got it foo, a little girl wants a bunny, and god damn it she's gonna get a bunny, so are you gonna buy some lemonade or are you gonna die!?"**

**"Ok, ok, here!" the man just emptied out his pockets and ran away as fast as he could. Jr picked up the mans money and looked at it happily.**

**"Good, 50 GP and lost none of our merchandise, that's pretty good for our first sale."**

**"Jr?"**

**Jr turned. Momo was standing behind him, a bucket of ice in her hands. She bounced when she saw the GP in Jr's hand.**

**"Did you sell something?" she said happily looking at the GP.**

**"Yeah, I…persuaded the man to buy some lemonade, he even gave me more money than what we're asking for."**

**"Oh that's wonderful!" Momo giggled and hopped up and down. Jr was happy to see the little girl happy.**

**"How much money do you need for the bunny anyway Momo?" he asked.**

**"Oh…" she thought tentatively, her innocence crossing her face. "I think it was…2000 GP? Yeah it was, 2000 GP. I guess we've got a long way to go huh?"**

**"Yeah…" Jr said. _Looks like I have a lot more people to bribe, or threaten. Whatever it takes for Momo to get her stuffed bunny._**

**"Look!" Momo yelled excitedly, "Another customer." Another man was walking down the street, his girlfriends hand in his. Momo's smile lit up Miltia's streets, the couple didn't seem to notice. "Would you two like some lemonade? Only 5 GP a cup, pretty please?"**

**The couple looked at Momo oddly, then at each other.**

**"What to you think babe?" the man asked his girlfriend.**

**"I dunno," she replied, a mall girl tone in her voice. "I don't like lemonade, it burns your throat."**

**Once again, Momo's smile faded and tears began to fill her eyes. Jr looked infuriated.**

**"Momo," he asked.**

**"Yeah..." she answered shakily.**

**"I think we need some more lemons, can you go get some?"**

**"Oh, OK." She walked behind the curtain. When she was out of earshot, Jr whipped out his pistols and cocked one at each of the couple's heads. The woman screamed as the man dove in front of her.**

**"Are you crazy man!?" the man shouted.**

**"Listen mutha fucka, you're gonna buy this lemonade, that little girl wants a bunny, and she's gonna get the bunny even if blood has to be shed, got it!?"**

**"You're fucking crazy man, if I give you some cash will you leave us alone?"**

**"I can live with that if you give me enough for the bunny."**

**"W-what? How much is the bunny?"**

**"2000."**

**"I don't have that much, here, I have 500, how much do you have babe?" he looked at his girlfriend hurriedly as he saw her rummage through her purse. She pulled out a small coin purse.**

**"Here just take it!" she said throwing the purse on the table. "Let's get the hell out of here honey."**

**"Don't have to tell me twice." With that, the man and his girlfriend ran as fast as they could from the gun wielding midget. Jr grinned satisfied with his results. He counted his earnings.**

**"Excellent, 1000 GP. Only 1000 to go."**

**"Jr?"**

**Momo held a bag of lemons behind him, she smiled when she saw the two coin purses in his hands.**

**"They bought some too?" she asked enthusiastically.**

**"Yup, you're getting a lot of tips from these people Momo. They can't resist your adorable face and just hand me money when you walk away."**

**"Really?" she looked at the money she had acquired. "Oh boy, I can't wait to get my bunny!" **

**"Neither can I Momo, neither can I. Look another "customer", you better ask them if they want any lemonade."**

**"Oh OK. Excuse me ma'am."**

**A portly, wealthy woman with diamond rings and necklaces on her fingers and neck looked up at the two young looking people.**

**"Yes?" she said fluttering her eyes and lifting her silk parasol. She lifted her nose in the air.**

**"Would you like to buy some lemonade ma'am? It's only 5 GP a cup."**

**"Lemonade!?" the woman said indignantly. "I don't drink that peasants piss, leave me alone you urchins!"**

**This time, Momo didn't hold back her tears. She put her hands over her eyes and wept into them uncontrollably. Jr glared at the woman, then put his hand on Momo's shoulder.**

**"Why don't you go in the back and compose yourself OK?" he said. Momo nodded and walked behind the curtain once more. **

**Jr leaped over the table and landed stealthily on the ground in front of it. He grabbed the woman's purse, emptied all of its contents on the table and punched the woman in the face. The woman didn't do anything, she just ran away crying into her parasol handle. After a few moments, Momo emerged from behind the curtain, her eyes dry and a smile gracing her face once again. Jr smiled back at her.**

**"We've got enough for the bunny Momo." He said winking. Momo jumped up with sheer joy in her bounce. She ran to Jr and hugged him tightly.**

**"Oh thank you Jr! Can I go get it right now?"**

**"Sure, here's the money." He handed her the different purses of money and saw her dart down the Miltian streets.**

**Just then, another small man ran up to Jr. He looked at him in shock.**

**"Damn Ginen!" the other man said pointing his pistol at Jr's head. He shot without hesitation and saw Jr lying dead on the floor. He smirked.**

**"Damn Ginen, I told him to stop making clones of me, as long as it's gone now who the hell cares." He pushed the Jr clone behind the curtain where the refrigerator was. After a few minutes, he saw an overjoyed Momo running down the street dragging a pink stuffed bunny that was exactly her size down the street with her. Jr smiled.**

**"Are you ready to go?" he asked.**

**"Yeah, I can't wait to show every one my bunny. Will you help me find a good place for it in my room?" she asked excitedly."Yeah Momo, I will. Let's go."**

**Jr took Momo's hand as they walked down the street of Miltia. The real Jr got a clean up crew to get all of the lemonade stand supplies, and Momo had her bunny right at the foot of her bed. They all lived happily ever after.**


End file.
